Emmett Cullen: My New BFF
by kaycie.pitts
Summary: Emmett's search for a new BFF. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

EmPOV

I am in desperate need of a new bff. My new tv show called Emmett Cullen: My New BFF is going to be airing on MTV. It shows the epic quest for my new best friend. The contestants are:

1. Fred Figglehorm

2. Jasper Hale

3. Tommy Pickles

4. Paris Hilton

5. Kim Kardashian

6. Brody Jenner

7. Audrina Patridge

8. Charlie the Unicorn

9. Mike Newton

10. Rapunzel

The search begins now.

"HI EVERYONE AND THANKS FOR COMING TO MY SHOW!!! I'M GLAD YOU ALL LOVE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO BE MY NEW BFF!!!" I said excitedly.

"You suck! I hate you!" Kim said immediatly.

"Fine, then leave!" I replied back, that was rude and un-called for! I decided to let Rosalie rip her throat out. That's what you get for tripping Rosalie so she couldn't go on Dancing With the Stars!!!

Kim's remains were catapulted out a window headed for Hong Kong.

"Does anyone else want to leave?" I asked before I had to get sassy again.

No one replied.

"Good then, you'll all have to go directly to your first challenge. You must endure Alice on a shopping trip. Have fun and I hope you all come back alive!" I told them.

What they didn't know was that Alice was thirsty and her favorite store(more like mall) was having a GIANT blow-out sale. This could be interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Let me know what you guys think on a review!!! REVIEW OR ROSALIE WILL RIP **_**YOUR**_** THROAT OUT!!! haha jk guys i would never have her do that 2 u.**


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP:

_Last week, on Emmett Cullen's New BFF, Kim Kardashian got her throat ripped out for saying that Emmett sucks. The contestants will start their new challenge of going shopping with a thirsty Alice at a blow-out sale._

EmPOV

"This should be interesting." All of the contestants agreed.

They went into the store to find Alice waiting for them.

"Okay, here is your challenge, you must find an item for Emmett. He will pick the one he likes the best and then whoever picked the item will be the winner of our challege. You can explore the mall. GO!" Alice said

They didn't know that Alice wasn't thirsty and that I tricked them. Ha ha. She was going to stay there too and she wasn't going to shop even though it was the hardest thing in the world for her! Ha ha. I am evil.

_5 hours later_

"Okay, I see you all have returned." I said.

As I looked through the items, I realized that they were all clothes except for Fred Figglehorn's and of course, my brother Jasper's. they got me a Dora the Explorer doll and a firetruck!!!

"Everyone except Fred and Jasper. The rest of you got me clothes and I wanted toys! Leave now. TTWEFLI(talk to you whenever emmett feels like it) Bye" I kinda feel bad for being so harsh...Oh well, they'll get over it!

Jasper andFred were so pleased. (more like Jasper was sad and I just said he was pleased to make myself feel good)

"Okay, so tune in next time for the Emmett Cullen: My New BFF: I Don't Really Know What to Call This Special.

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi everyone!!!" I said, "This is my I Don't Know What to Call This Special." _Ding_ "Oh, I wonder who that could be!"

I quickly ran to the door so that my guest wouldn't leave. "OMG! It's my two finalists! Fred and Jasper!" I let them in and we sat down on the hot pink bean bags.

"So, guys tell me! What has your experience been like on my show? I want to know everything!!!"

"Well, first of all I would like to say that I'm a HUGE fan of you!!! Being on your show has been the best time of my life, the food in my starving stomach, the light at the end of my long youtube filled tunnel called my life. I LOVE YOU EMMETT!!!" Fred, my friend replied.

"Awwww! Thanks Fred! Now, Jasper what are your thoughts on your experience on my show?"

"Uhhh...well I hated it. I was only on here because you made me because you didn't have another person and I was the one standing next to you."

What a kidder I thought to myself.

"Now, moving on, I have some very important buisness to address. We are getting close to the final episode and I know you both want to be my new BFF. So that's why I've decided to.......wait to announce my choice until the next episode. I just can't seem to pick. You are both special people in my life. I hope you aprove of my decision."

Fred looked so very pleased and Jasper, well Jasper looked utterly disgusted that he would have to spend more brother bonding time with me. I would have Rosalie tell him off later. Ha ha.

They were both such great people and I couldn't stand to let them go. I pondered while we sat in an awkward silence. It wasn't right, why did I start this show in the first place, to just break the hearts of all the people who wanted to be my BFF? I mean, I could've just called Rosalie my BFF and gotten that out of the way and let the people on this show fantasize about being my BFF and not have their hopes crushed like a couch when my fat imaginary friend sits on it. Oh yeah, because like I thought in my first episode, I...AM....EVIL!!! Muahaha!!!

"Okay so yeah, I called you guys here to my house just to tell you this. Okay so you can leave now!"

"But, Emmett I live here!" Jasper said.

"JASPER THIS IS MY SHOW NOW LEAVE!!!"

I got sassy again and I'm sorry to all the people I was a role model for that I had to get up in his grill like that but he crossed the line by not leaving even if he does live here, what I say goes!!!

"Yes! They're gone!!! Okay so tune in next time to see who wins! I don't know if I'll pick the winner, I'm just going to play it by ear ok BYEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

_credits roll and Womanizer by Britney Spears plays :P_

**Ok keep the reviews comin and send some over to my friend ancientgreecerocks jk dont review MY story!!! : )**

**(\__/)  
(='.'= )**

**(''')(''')o**


	4. ClarificationNote from me

**ok people, just to clarify, the message on chapter 3 should have been don't(comma/period) and then the next sentence. sorry for the confusion!!!**

**keep reviewing :P**


	5. HELP! another note from me srry guys

**people who read my story! **

**i am stuck...i dont know who should win fred or jasper....if u guys could vote in reviews that would be great! thnx**

**-emmettluver95**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys thanks for all your help reviewing/voting on who should be Emmett's new BFF!!! hope you like the story!!!**

Hey guys! Okay, so I'm really bummed about this being the last episode. Fred and Jasper are such great people and I can't even think of picking one of them over the other(actually I can so yeah I'm just making them feel good.)

Now for the moment of truth....

"Fred, Jasper, could you come in here? I'm ready to pick."

They both came in and stood in front of me.

"Jasper, you have proven to me that you are such a good friend and an even better brother. I don't know if I could ever let you go..."

"Now, on to Fred, you have proven to be one of the greatest friends that a vampire could ever have and I'm not just saying that because you smell apetizing...."

I let out a deep sigh to add to the drama. "I'm ready."

I thought for about three minutes on who should be my new BFF.

"I have decided to choose......"

_*GOES TO COMMERCIAL* _

_Check it out_

_Gas prices_

_Going up sky high_

_Ditch my used sub-compack_

_For a 2 wheel drive_

_Now I'm rolling eco friendly_

_But I still look bad_

_When the bike store saw my credit_

_They said this is all they had_

_I'm singin'_

_F to the R to the E to the E to the C to the R to the E D I T_

_Re to port to the dot to the com_

_Come on everybody_

_grab your bike and sing along_

_its easy_

_Offer applies with enrollment_

_And triple advantage_

*_BACK TO SHOW*_

"I have decided to choose.....BOTH OF YOU!!! I just COULDN'T choose one of you!!! But, remember Rosalie will always be my true love, Fred don't try to make a move on me and Jasper if you try to that would be just plain creepy! I'm your brother! SO....ANYWAYS....you are both my BFFs because I couldn't pick just one of you! We can ALL be BFFs!!! YAYYYYY!!! GROUP HUG!!!"

_And so they all lived together as BFFs against Jasper's will and to Fred's pleasure. Fred eventually did try to make a move on Emmett and then Rosalie ripped his throat out. But we all know that I became his BFF and we all lived happily ever after and Carlisle changed me : )_

**haha i hope you guys liked it! the scores were tied so i made both of them him BFFs. and yes jane marie you can have edward : P **


End file.
